Winter Is Calling For You
by Winters-Heroine
Summary: Due to recent events, a young woman finds herself locked up in a prison on Asgard. Her only company seems to be a quite rude, self-proclaimed king, named Loki. He finds her noisy attitude annoying and unworthy of his attention, until he realises that she bears a very similar burden. Could they be the only ones to understand each other or will it destroy them? (Loki/OC)
1. Prologue

Prologue

She ran through the crowd as fast as her body allowed it. She could not see them anymore, but she knew they were still following her. They always were. But she did not stop running. She ran through all these people. One might say that a lot of these looked quite odd, but here in Xandar no one thought this. At first she thought most of those people strange too, but she got used to it once she discovered that it did not matter how they looked. So she just kept runn- _Is this a walking tree?_ She almost ran into a rather grim looking man, while being distracted by this creature, but she caught herself and kept going. She ran further away from the crowd of people and into a more isolated part of the city. She turned at a corner, only to be surprised by a tall figure standing at the end of the ally. Abruptly she stopped. The light reflected on his golden armour, letting her know that this was indeed one of the men who followed her. He was alone and usually they underestimated her. _They always did_. She thought and smirked a very confident smile. She clenched her fists and started running towards him, already feeling her power run through her veins into her fingers, waiting for her to unleash it. She send one wave of cold energy in his direction, but stopped when she realised that it was not affecting him. Not even a a bit. Her face showed exactly the confusion she felt and it made the man smile.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Did you loose your little trick?" he said in a way too pleased tone.

What had gone wrong? She was looking at her hands, as if there could've been an explanation for the failure of her powers. Just then something from behind her covered her. It was like a huge blanked, but rougher and thicker. It covered her from head to toe and in her blind rage she send her cold power everywhere she could. But it was to no use. It was like the thick fabric around her was absorbing them, making it impossible for her do reach the men outside who where now talking and at least one was holding her, so she could not escape.

How could that happen? What have they done that suddenly nothing she did was affecting them in any way? Everything around her was pitch black and she felt another wave of rage as she realised that they had her. They had finally caught her after all this time, all this running. Has all of it been useless? _No._ She thought. They would not get her, not like this. She would fight, she would get free and then, oh then she would show them everything she was capable of. These thoughts gave her new energy and she started to fight. Kicking and punching in every direction. Screaming rather obscene things at the men outside. She continued until, it seemed, one of them picked her up. She was startled for a second until her sense kicked in and she continued to try her best to get out of this situation without the use of her powers. The man who held her seemed to be annoyed by her struggling and she felt a dull bang on her head, making her see little stars sparkling in her sight and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

_So this is the first chapter of my first fanficton.. I've had this story in my dead since I have seen Thor 2 (over 2 years) and I kind of wanted to bring this into reality...so I will write about it. I hope some will enjoy it and I would really apreciate some reviews! Have fun!_

 _S._

* * *

Chapter One: The Arrival

Loki sat on a chair in his cell. Disinterested he held a book and pretended to read it. But actually he was not even trying. He was bored. Actually and totally bored. He! A god! _Outrageous!_ He thought. He had not thought imprisonment to be like that. Even with him having advantages like a proper bed, some more furniture and even books, he still thought it not enough for the king he truly is. His mother was visiting him every now and then, but he would not conceal how he felt about all of this. Imprisoned for killing some humans and trying to rule their pathetic little world. This was nothing his father has not done with other races. But still they punished him, leaving him in a cell to rott for all his life, which could actually take a while.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise. The noise of the giant doors to the prisons being open, to be more specific. It was not jet time for dinner, so he wondered what someone could want here. Soon he heard footsteps, a lot more than usually. And then screaming, a female screaming.

"Let me go you dumb idiots!" she screamed but they would not listen.

Finally they came into view and Loki wondered. He had laid the book down and was now standing near the magic wall, keeping him in his cell. He saw two asgardian guards being followed by two more, but these were trying to contain, what seems to be the source of the screaming. It was indeed a female and she was struggling with all her might against the guards. She was kicking with her legs. She tried to to get her arms, who were chained at the wrists, free from their grasps, but they were to strong for her. They walked like this through the corridor. She never stopped struggling, even when Loki thought she must have realised that there was no escape from their iron grip. Across from his cell, a little to the left, they stopped. The two guards at the front opened the cell and after the other two threw the female ungracefully in it. They where about to close it.

"Could you at least take of these _fucking_ chains?" she spat at them, glaring at their faces.

They looked at each other and one nodded. Another went forward to free her wrists when the one who nodded said: "Be careful."

The guard stepped forward and took her wrists, opening the chains, they where black and Loki had never seen such, with some sort of key. The second he took the chain off of her, he pushed her further into the cell and another guard quickly closed it. Just in time, because the moment she could she send a wave of ice in their direction. It only hit the glass wall, which now stood in front of her. She let out a loud cry of anger and one of the guards laughed.

Loki was just stunned. Had he truly seen this? _Did she really shoot with ice out of nowhere.. like, like..a.._ He could not finish his thought. He was so perplex, because the only people he knew had powers like this were the Frost-giants. _But she could not possibly...or could she?_ Loki's thoughts raced through his mind as he watched her. She was angrily looking at the guards, who made their way out of the dungeon. She leaned against the magic wall.

"You fucking bastards! I will get out of here and then I'll kill all of you!" she screamed at them, but they did not reacted and continued to walk awy. She groaned in anger and then paced around the cell. She tried to think of a way out of this but could not find one, because the magic glass was not affected by her ice at all. Since she had a perfect view to the cell across her, she saw a man observe her as if he was under some kind of spell. He looked both angry and confused. She glared at him with all her anger, but he did not moved a bit.

"What the fuck are you staring at, _asshole_?" she sad loudly and it seemed to wake him, and he looked at her, as if he had not clearly seen her before, but she had no intend to wait for an answer. She felt the anger fuel her energy and soon the floor around her feet started to freeze. The ice quickly spread through the whole room, covering all of it with ice, including the magic wall, separating her from freedom. She made sure the ice was thick enough, so the man, or anyone else, could not look through. When it was finished she collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. She could not believe that she was here, robbed of her freedom. She felt tears in her eyes and laid on the floor, the cold not affecting her a bit. And then she cried until she could nor feel her eyes, until she was tired and fell asleep, for she wanted to wake up again and find that all of this had just been a terrible nightmare.

At the other side of the ice, in his own cell, Loki could not form a single thought. He was just so shocked. But after all he was a god, he would definitely have to find out what was going on here. But not now, she would not give him anything now. So he sat down in his chair again, picking up the book he previously had. Again he could not really read it, but this time it was different. He could not stop thinking about this odd woman, who could control ice.


	3. Chapter 2

_Another chapter, yay! So this one is dedicated to_ kathrynrose42. _You gave me my first rewiev and it made me suuuper happy, thank you for that! :) So now without more words, enjoy this thing I wrote at like 1 am!_

* * *

Chapter Two: First Impression

It had been quite some time since she was put in this cell, although she could not tell how much time. Of course she did not wake up safe and far away from this terrible place. She spend most her time in a corner, trying to think of a way to escape until her head ached and she thought it would burst or she would cry until her eyes hurt so much she had to stop herself. She felt almost hopeless. She would have loved to just give up and lay down and wait for the sweet release of death. But she could not and honestly she didn't want to. She wanted to live.

" _There's always a way out, little one. You just need to find it, use your brain not your fists."_ A voice in her head said. A voice she had not heard for a long time. She had almost forgotten it. The memory stung and she thought for a second she felt worse, but no it gave her strength. She didn't want to just give up, that was just not her nature. And he would be in pain to see her like that, after what he had taught her. She straightened her back, where she sat, already felling more confident. When suddenly something knocked on the magic wall and she jumped. There was still ice all over every wall, so she could not tell who or what it was. She got up and was about to go near the glass when it knocked again and she froze.

"Hello? Are you still in there?" A high, female voice said quietly. Now she was confused. She had only ever seen two females while she was here and neither of them, she thought, would come down here to see her. She quickly thought about the situation and what she should do. She did not wanted to give these people what they wanted, even the smallest thing. But her curiosity won and she slowly let the ice melt back into her body. She tried to look as confident as possible while facing her captors. At the other side of the glass stood a woman. She was short, had long dark blond hair in some form of braid and wore a light blue long dress. Behind her where two guards, but neither of them did she recognise. The woman looked very impressed by her trick and she felt very proud of it but made sure not to show any emotion. The woman held a huge golden tablet with various metal containers. She eyed her with suspicion. After another moment the woman seemed to remember why she was actually here.

"Ah finally! I feared you would stay in there until you.. well..but now you're here!" She said in a lovely high voice and smiled sweetly. She took one step forward and the guards followed. At the same time she, in her cell, took one step backwards.

"Oh, don't be afraid! We are not going to hurt you." The woman said, trying to sound comforting.

"I am not afraid of _you_!" She quickly shot back, glaring at all of them. She wished the woman would just do whatever she wanted and be done with it.

"Oh, of course not.." She said quietly "Anyway, I brought this for you" Her smile returned as she came forward and placed the tablet, through the glass, on the floor in her cell. For a second she thought the magic glass was completely shut down and she could jump through it, but decided that's what the guards are there for and they're only waiting for it. So she stood still and eyed the tablet. Raising an eyebrow she asked"What's this?" The woman smiled sweetly at her again. _How annoyingly happy she is._ She thought bitterly.

"Oh well, this is just some food, water for drinking and some hot water for you to wash yourself if you want to." The woman saw her looking at the tablet with hunger in her stomach and suspicion in her mind, and jokingly added

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned."

She glared at the women but said a quite thank you. The woman smiled again and turned to leave, the guards following her every move, when she stopped and turned again.

"I'm Layla by the way, we'll probably see each other more often." She smiled and when she realised she would not get an answer she turned to leave. She waited until they were out of sight, when she knelt down in front of the tablet and quickly took of all the lids. There was a bowl with soup, some bread, a pot with water and another bowl with hot water. She just now realised how hungry she actually was and started to eat.

* * *

Loki sat in one of his chairs and read a book, now that he could concentrate better. It had been three days since this strange woman arrived, and it's been three days since she locked herself in the ice. Everyday a maiden with two guards would come with food for her, just like they did for him. But everyday they saw the same wall of ice and the guards urged the maid to leave again. Loki had patience and would simply wait until she could not bear the hunger or the loneliness. Sooner or later she had to come out again. He heard the maid and her guards arrive again and he thought it amusing that he would see them fail again. He left his own food on the ground where they had placed it, as he laid the book aside to watch. The ice was obviously still there and the guards did not even bother to look anymore, they just continued to walk, but the maid stopped in front of the glass and looked at it.

"We can't leave her like that, she has to eat!" She said impatiently. The guards looked annoyed.

"If she does not want to, why bother?" one said. The maid breathed out deeply before knocking hard on the glass. Loki leaned forward in his chair, because he was curious as to what would happen next. They all waited a moment. And another. Nothing. Loki leaned back again, obviously disappointed about this result. One guard opened his mouth, about to say something, but the maid knocked on the glass again, silencing him.

"Hello? Are you still in there?" She said a little louder, but still sweetly, so the woman behind the glass could hear it. At first nothing happened, but a moment later the ice on the glass shifted and Loki was surprised. He had not thought a simple knock would be enough to get a reaction. But there it was, and he suddenly felt all his attention centred on the cell across his own. The ice slowly melted away revealing the woman standing in the middle if her cell. Curiosity clearly visible in her eyes which where brown. Loki could clearly see her for the first time. She was about 4 inch smaller than him, had shoulder-length dark brown hair that wildly pointed in every direction. His gaze remained on her eyes. They were so dark brown, almost black. They looked so deep as if one could loose himself in them. He shook it of as he realised that they were talking.

"Oh, don't be afraid! We are not going to hurt you." the maid said which made the woman glare at her and she snapped back

"I am not afraid of _you_!" Loki smiled to himself as he realised that even when the woman was looked in a cell, she still tried to remain strong and confident in front of others. Soon the maid placed the woman's tablet in her cell and Loki saw how the woman contemplated the stability of the magic glass. She did not attempt anything and Loki smiled again. _Not as stupid as I though._ After the maiden had told the woman behind the glass her name she left. Loki's eyes were still glued to the woman across him. He watched her as she knelt down and started to eat her food fast, as if it were to disappear any moment. When she was finished, she leaned back against the white wall behind her and she closed her eyes. She looked more relaxed now that she was not so hungry anymore. She opened her eyes after some time looking around her cell and out of the magic glass, when her eyes found his and they stared at each other for a second or two.

"Look, it's my personal stalker again! Why don't you take a photo, creep?" She glared at him. Loki raised an eyebrow and stood from his chair.

"If I was you I would be more careful with my words." He sad calmly but with a threatening tone. She scoffed, not even looking at him anymore and didn't give an answer. A moment passed. Loki knew he should do this thing more planned and careful, but he could not wait any longer, he had to know.

"Who are you?" he asked her as neutral as he could. She looked at him again. This time she really did. He was tall, taller than her and he had long black hair that he wore combed to the back. His skin was quite pale against his hair. He had blueish green eyes that looked at her intensively. He stood proudly and his hands were folded behind him. She tried to figure him out, but she could not. She thought about her answer and chose to use the one she always did, when asked this particular question.

"No one." Loki thought about this. There are many reasons one would not tell their name. He could see her bitter expression and knew she did not just say it like that. There was some meaning, but she would most definitely not tell him.

"Well then.. _what_ are you?" He tried this time. She looked at him baffled, then it hit her. He did not thought her human because of her powers. She smiled.

"Well darling, I am the god of ice and you should fear my wrath!" She said over dramatic and then smiled to herself.

"You wouldn't even recognise a god if you stood right in front of him, you pathetic little creature!" He spat back at her which surprised her. _What the hell made that happen?_ She thought.

"Oh god, what crawled up your arse and died? It was a fucking joke?" She told him obviously annoyed. He turned and sat back in his chair picking up his book again. He looked at her one more time.

"It does not matter who or what you are. You are going to die in here just as everyone else." He said bitterly and then paid no more attention to her. She was shocked for a second. What if he was right?If she would die down here in this cell, as just another prisoner. She chose to ignore his rude comment. She wanted to wash herself now with the water Layla had given to her to free her mind of depressing thoughts, but first made sure that the glass was covered with ice again.


	4. Chapter 3

Well, here is another chapter. I wanna try and make them longer now. I hope you will enjoy this one and maybe leave a review telling me what you liked and what you dind't (:

S.

* * *

Chapter Three: Memories

She had no idea were she was. Everything was dark, but she soon got used to it and could make out her surroundings. And as she looked around, she realised she was in her small blue bed and could see her small brown teddy bear, her closet, her puppets... this was her room. She was home. The moment it hit her she jumped out of her bed and ran for the door and through the dark hallway. She stopped in front of her parents bedroom and was about to push the door, which was already opened the tiniest bit, open when she heard something and froze on spot.

"She's a _monster_! You should have seen what she did today!" A female voice, her mother's voice, said. It was full of fear and hurriedly said as if she had no time to explain, as if any second someone could come in and interrupt her.

"Dear, I'm sure you're exaggerating a bit." A male voice, her father said trying to calm his wife.

"No Jared! I'm not. It is getting worse. Today she played in the backyard when I left her for a minute and when I came back there was a dead cat! She killed it Jared! It was frozen like a bloody ice cube!" Her mother said in a mixture of screaming and whispering that frightened her. She could recall the memory easily. There was indeed a cat, it belonged to a neighbour she did not know, and she just wanted to pet it. It looked so soft, but the second she touched it it made a horrible sound and the next moment it was a block of ice and she started crying for her mother.

"Jared I am scared! What if the next time it's not just a cat, but one of us?" She continued calmer than before, trying to reason with her husband.

"Well you are right. It is definitely getting worse now. But what do you suggest we do, huh? I don't think there is any doctor that knows how to help her? If there was we would not have all these mutant problems, don't you think? And do you really wanna go out there and tell everyone our daughter is a mutant?" Her father said. This was not the first time she heard them referring to her as a mutant, although she had no idea what it exactly meant, she knew it was not a good thing. Her parents hated them. Every time they would show something in the news about them they would make disgusted faces and tell each other how bad all this was and if they could not just lock them all away. She was scared they would look her away too, she often was but now more than ever. _Why do they hate me?_ She thought as tears began to toll down her face. It had not always been like that, they had loved her once. Until the first time she accidentally made ice appear out of no where. Since that day, nothing had been the same. She was not allowed to play with other children anymore and they said if she would ever tell anyone about her ice and ruin their name, they would look her in her room and not let her out again. She was scared of them since that day, but she still loved them, because they are her parents. Children and Parents always love each other she had thought, but now she was just scared what they would do to her, because it seemed she could not control the comings and goings of her ice. Thinking like that made her cry more and a small but not inaudible sob escaped her lips.

"What was that?" One of them said, she could not identify who because she was so scared. She started to run away, through the hallway in the direction of their front door. She saw the hallway get brighter as one of them opened the bedroom door, but she dared not to turn around and look for herself. She ran faster. Fortunately her father has not yet locked the door, as he did every night, so she could run outside. She was only wearing her pyjamas and with bare feet, she was cold the second she was outside but her fear of what her parents would do to her if they caught her was worse, so she ran into the dark. She ran into the woods near their house where she would often play by herself. Every other child would be scared to go alone into a forest, even more so in the dark of the night, but she wasn't. She was not afraid of monsters in forests, closets or under her bed. She was afraid of the monsters that lived inside her parents. So she ran further and deeper into the forest, even though he could hear her farther far behind screaming her name and for her to come back, but she would not listen to him, not this time.

When she was out of breath she stopped running, but proceeded to walk away. She wanted to be as far away from home as she could be. When her feet hurt so much she could not bear it and hear eyes were so heavy she feared to fall asleep while walking she used her last strength to climb a tree. She was good at that, she figured in the hours she played with the trees. She settled against the trunk, closed her eyes and was asleep not much later.

When she woke it was abruptly, because she expected she had to run away again. She sat up and tried looking at her surroundings, but it was to bright and everything was blurred. She closed her eyes and opened them again until she got used to the brightness of daylight. The first thing she saw were no trees as she expected, but a yellow glowing magic wall, that reminded her of her current situation. She started to hate the colour yellow and would probably for the rest of her life. But her waking in her cell told her that it was only a dream. A memory that became a nightmare, nothing more. She sighed as she stood up and stretched the sleep of herself.

"Finally!" A annoyed voice said, making her head spin in it's direction. She saw her cell neighbour across from her, sitting in a chair.

"You have the most troubled sleep I have ever witnessed and it is incredibly annoying. All that tossing and turning." he continued and let out a dramatic breath as if he was very tired. She was a little caught of guard, since she only just woke up but found her voice soon enough.

"Oh I am truly sorry I disturbed the princesses beauty sleep, it will not happen again." She said smiling and the sarcasm easily noticeable. She turned around, not awaiting an answer as she took of her belt. She used the metal of it to scratch tally marks into the wall opposite of the magic one. One for every day she was here. With the help of Layla, who was kind enough to tell her how long she was actually here, she now did the fifth one. She put the belt back around her jeans and then stood there and looked at these five little scratches, as if they could tell here the way out of this prison and into the freedom she longed for.

Loki looked at her with curiosity. It was true, she had tossed and turned a lot while she slept, but there was another thing that he had not told. She had also talked. Most of it was muffled words, he could not hear, but there was one sentence he heard. _I'm not a monster._ It still rang in his head as clear as her voice a moment ago when she insulted him. But this was different. She had said it a few times and it stunned him, more than he had thought. She had said it like plead, like she was not just trying to convince someone else, but also herself. Even though she was a very annoying little thing, that always had to talk back, he could not help but feel pity for her. He was curious about her more than before. What she was running away from, that it haunted her in her dreams. While he decided that she could not be a Jötunn, she had to be something. _Something with an interesting story._ He thought, perhaps because he saw the similarities they shared or he just unconsciously wanted to know more about her without knowing exactly why. For now, she had not even told him her name which angered him, but he had to admit that he wouldn't do that either. In fact, he had not told her his name, but he figured everyone new it. At least since that little thing that happened on Midgard. He stared at the back of her head, while she seemed to be captured in thoughts, looking at her little markings on the wall. He stood up from his chair and in front of the magic glass, that kept him inside his cell.

"You know, there is no escape from here. They used a specific spell for the cells and if I can not brake it you can be sure no one else can. At least not from inside." He said in her direction, trying to sound friendly, since he tried to gain some information about her. She turned around to face him and for a second just stared into his eyes, trying to figure out why he would talk to her. Loki thought that she looked quite exhausted, almost defeated. She took some steps forward and squinted her eyes at him.

"And who are you, that this is of such significance?" She asked. Loki chuckled darkly and then smiled while saying

"Well you would know if you would have been on that little human world lately."

"You mean Earth? I have not been there for quite some time and that will probably not change for some more time." She gestured around her cell with on arm. "So.. What exactly makes you so important to Earth?" She said trying to sound indifferent about it, but Loki could see right through it. He was quite proud of the fact that he found out that she in fact had been on Earth before and that it was important enough for her to be curious about what happened there, without asking her directly. He smiled again and started walking around his room, waiting a little before he answered to increase her curiosity for his answer.

"Nothing important. I visited some place called Stuttgart and then New York. It was nice, but it didn't ended that well." Now he gestured around his cell still smiling. If he hoped to get a reaction, he was denied this. They stared at each other again, her face unreadable for him.

"Who are you?" She asked and he contemplated about his answer. Would he want her to know his real name? She could know it, and then? He could loose the connection, if you like to call it one, he was trying to built. He remembered a story about a dwarf his mother would tell him and Thor when they were younger.

"Lóni." He answered and did not felt like lying to much since it resembled his name, not that he had any problem with lying. Should she ever find out, it was something she could forgive, he was sure.

" Lóni." She repeated, trying out the name and it's sound.

"Well I'm sure your mother is very proud." She said, smirking at him.

"W-What does that mean?" He asked, not understanding the turn of this conversation nor liking it.

"Well, Lóni means _the shining one_ , doesn't it? And here you are, shining one, in a cell, sentenced to spend your life in isolation until it ends." She replied still smiling. Obviously whatever had her feeling bad before was gone now, since she was mocking him again. And even if he thought her stupid, talking back like that all the time, he enjoyed it more than the defeated almost depressed state she was in only minutes ago.

"Yes, I'm sure she is." He said with just the smallest bit of sadness in his statement.

"Will you tell me your name now, since I've been kind enough to tell you mine?" he asked. She stared at him for a minute, biting her lip.

"No." She finally answered. This made Loki's face drop a little with disappointed. He was sure she would tell him, after he was quite friendly with her. She sat down near the corner of her cell, which was facing him the most and leaned against the wall next to the glass. She had quite the fight with herself when it came to her name. She did not liked to tell anyone. It was the one thing they could never take from her. Her name, her identity. And she felt the fewer people new it, the safer it was.

"Well, will you tell me why you are here then?" Loki tried this time. He was getting a bit impatient with her, since she did not give him the exact answers he wanted, but he managed to control his temper. She thought about his request. He was rather curious about her and it made her think if it was wise to tell him anything. She was not special, not here in the big, wide universe. So why was he like that? Maybe he was just curious for the sake of it. Both of them could not interact with other prisoners, since their cells were to far away. Perhaps he was bored and she was the only person that could change this. _Anyway it's not like her story about being here was that big of a deal. Maybe it would be nice to tell him and curse all these people who kept them here together?_ She thought. Loki watched her impatiently as she thought about telling him why she was imprisoned. She bit her lip, like she did once before. _It seems to be a habit of hers while thinking._ He thought to himself. He observed her and he thought her quite pleasant for the eye, not that he cared much for those kind of things. She just had these nice brown eyes that had him fixed before. And her hair, which was messy and shorter than of any asgardian woman, made her look quite wild.

"Ok." She said and it took him out of his thoughts.

"I will tell you why I'm here." She finished and looked at him from where she still sat.

"Good." He said as if he had not expected a different answer. He sat down, mirroring how she leaned against the wall next to the glass, but he had his long legs stretched out, while she clung hers to her chest. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well first of all this Odin is a huge dick." She said, which made Loki chuckle darkly _He would probably like this story._ He thought.

"No he really is." She continued.

"It was actually some years ago. Me and.. me and a friend we were on one of these abandoned Planets and I don't really know how, but we must have found some sort of portal or I don't know, anyway we ended up here in Asgard! Can you believe it? Well it was very exiting and all. It's not really easy to come here the official way. They have this guard and they're not too friendly with strangers. Well, so we were in Asgard, this big, golden city with kings and everything. I wanted to have some fun, like a vacation so we stole some clothes, to stay undercover and explored everything. It was really nice, everything was so medieval. But then it got boring after we had seen most of the city. Then I had this glorious idea. I wanted to see the palace or whatever it's called here. We managed to get in pretty easily since we were both not untrained with our fists and I had this.." She held her right hand up and a little snowflake danced around her fingers."..thing. So everything was fine, we saw cool things and lots of people but then some stupid guard asked us who we were and we did not had a good answer so we just ran away. Looking back, this was a very stupid thing to do, but we did it. It seems that the information of intruders being in the palace spreads fast. Soon there were so many after us I had to use my powers which surprised them greatly but it made them much more angry. Eventually they managed to capture us and they brought us to their king and as I said he's a huge dick. He would not let us explaina single thing. He was so angry, especially at me, and said I would threaten his family with my mere existence. He would not even believe that I was just human and the reason I came to Asgard were totally innocent. He sentenced us to die, but I managed to free us, since back then they had nothing to control my powers with." She led out a deep sigh before she continued.

"Since that day we've been on the run. These guys don't fuck around. When they want you dead they really do. I've ran away for years until that day, when they got me. And I swear if it had not been for this stuff, that seems to be immune of my powers, they would've not gotten me." She finished and looked at him. He had patiently listened to everything without interrupting. His expression was unreadable and she bit her lip again.

"What happened to your friend?" He finally asked. This she had not expected.

"Oh ehm, he died." She said quietly looking at her hands, in her lap. She really did not knew why she just told him that. She may had lost some barrier after she told him a little of her story and boy did it felt good to let out a bit of it. She must be careful now, not to get too comfortable. She looked at him expectantly. He thought about her story. He could easily believe that Odin would judge their actions without questioning them. But why had he seen her as a thread to his family? Had he meant him by that. That this girls powers could have debunked him as a Jötunn, like the ones on Jötunheim. Had he wanted to protect his secret by killing this innocent women? He looked at her, how she was watching him with her brown eyes like that, he almost felt guilty that she could have died because of him. _That is odd._ He thought. He had killed so many humans in such a short time without a second thought, but this, this _particular_ woman made him feel guilty about something he did not even had control of.

"That is a rather boring reason to be imprisoned for, you didn't even kill anyone." He teased to get his mind away from his previous thoughts. She chuckled at his remark. They looked at each other for a moment in comfortable silence and when it was about to get awkward they heard the doors to the dungeons open and footsteps follow. Loki stood up and they gave him his meal. Than they came to her. Layla greeted her friendly as she did before and for the first time she returned it. Getting a bit of the heaviness of her chest seemed to be a good thing, she only hoped that it truly was.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Unfortunate Circumstances

She sat in her cell, leaning against the wall opposite of the magical one. There was not much to do in her cell, so it was boring most of the time. They had searched her, when she first came here, but she did not had any weapons. What she did had, was a pen, a little notebook, a photo and some bubblegum or something that was similar to it, which they didn't take away. With the little opportunities she had to keep herself occupied, she tried her best to stay sane. Most of the time she would draw little things in her notebook or stare at the photo. She looked up at the wall, at the scratches she did everyday. Currently there were twelve. She sighed deeply at the reminder. The loud echo of the huge doors, leading to the cells, being open was heard. From her position she could not see who it was but, due to the time, she was sure that it would be Layla with some guards. And indeed a few moments later they came into view. Layla seemed in a very good mood. As usual. At first she hated it, but now she could tolerate it. Sometimes she even liked to have Layla's positive aura around her, although it never lasted long. And even of she would never admit it, she liked to have some social contact every now and then. She did not liked to be lonely, nobody did. _Even Lóni._ She thought. He would not admit it either, she was sure.

"Hello there!" Layla said and smiled at her. She really was sweet, like someone had pressed sugar into human form, or asgardian. It was probably not her job to be nice to the prisoners, but she did it and it was much appreciated. She smiled back shyly and stood to take her meal from Layla.

"Oh no, wait! I have something for you." Layla said and she stopped in the middle of her cell, raising her eyebrow at the small woman. Layla gave the guard on her right a look.

"You really shouldn't do it." He said and it sounded like it had not been the first time he said it to Layla and he actually had given up the argument, but tried it anyway.

"Ahh, don't be like that. It's not like she's going to hurt me." Layla turned to her. "Right?" And smiled with pure innocence on her face. She was a bit baffled for a second but managed a small no, which made Layla happy as she, again, looked at the guard. He mumbled something but turned to open the cell.

"You better not try anything, or you'll regret it." The other guard said, which made her glare at him. They eventually did open the cell and both guards tensed. She was glaring at them, almost tempted to jump at them, just to see their faces. But she couldn't. She saw that they were wearing the black material, that was immune against her, underneath their golden armour and she was not sure if she could take two big, armed guards without her powers. Layla stepped into her cell and it shook her off her thoughts. The guards immediately closed the cell again. Layla stopped in front of her and smiled brightly.

"Hello again!" She could not stop but smile back. Layla often reminded her of a child and it woke something in her, that wanted to protect her. Layla laid the big golden tablet, she always brought, on the ground and she saw some white fabric wrapped around her arm. Layla saw that she was looking at it and took the fabric in both hands, to unfold it.

"I have noticed that you are still wearing the same clothes as you did when you came here, so I brought you some new ones." Layla suddenly seemed a bit shy.

"I mean it's just, I wouldn't like to be in the same clothes every day for ever so I thought I might- I just wanted-" Layla started to look uncomfortable, while she could not find the words she wanted to say, so she put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is really, really nice of you. I am very grateful for it." She genuinely smiled at Layla now. This calmed the smaller woman and she smiled too. After a moment Layla seemed to remember why she had come here.

"Now come on! Get out theses dirty things and let me put it on." Layla was very enthusiastic about such a little thing she thought but was about to follow her order when she remembered.

"Oh wait! I'm not going to un- and redress with these mindless oafs watching me!" She exclaimed which made Layla frown since she knew they would not go away and found no other helpful idea.

"I don't know-" Layla began when she interrupted her.

"Oh, but I do" And with a little wave of her hand the yellow magic wall was white with ice. She smirked at herself, since she could imagine the faces of the guards waiting on the other side. Next to her Layla's eyes were wide in awe.

"That's really impressive!"

"This is not even a glimpse of what I am capable of, but I am a little limited in here." She said proudly. "Now let's get this over quickly, before they storm in here and drag you away." She said still smiling. She undressed and quickly washed herself with the water that Layla also brought. After she was finished Layla helped her into the garment. While Layla was busy lacing it at her back, she looked down herself. It was a white dress made of a soft fabric she had never seen nor felt. It was a bit longer than herself, with long loose sleeves. The neckline was round and it was tight from chest to hip, hugging her form perfectly. It was simple without any pattern or extravagant cuts, but she thought it to be the most beautiful thing she had ever worn. Layla finished lacing the dress and walked around her to see the result. Layla smiled proudly at her work.

"You look very beautiful." She blushed and waved a hand as if to dismiss the compliment but still thanked her.

"You know, you don't have to be this nice to me. After all I'm still a prisoner of Asgard." She said quietly.

"I know that. Everything I ever do is because I want to. I may live here in Asgard and I like Odin as our king, but that doesn't mean I agree with everything he does." Layla answered and she looked serious at her for the very first time. She smiled at the small woman, at hearing that she genuinely liked and cared for her despite the unfortunate circumstances. She was very glad that, in all of this mess, she had found someone as nice as Layla. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the ice and Layla jumped in shock.

"Hurry up in there!" Came a gruff voice. She would've loved to anger them by simply not letting Layla go, so they had to brake in. But she feared they would forbid Layla to come at all if she did such things so she let the ice vanish. Layla was still amazed by her powers and it was funny to watch her eyes shine with excitement, like a child's would on Christmas. They said goodbye and Layla left her cell, and then the hole prison area. She turned to sit down and eat her meal. While she did so, she risked a glance in the direction of Lóni's cell. He was engrossed in a book, sitting on his bed, she assumed. He read quite a lot she observed, not that she looked at his cell often. Then she started to wonder were he got the books or anything else in his cell. She had not a single thing in her cell when she arrived. She wondered if other prisoners had anything in their cells and it was just her who had nothing. She would ask him if he new, when she could get the chance. At the moment she just wanted to enjoy her meal and the happiness she felt since Layla had been here.

* * *

It was the day she put the fifteenth scratch on her wall when something unusual happened. She sat in her cell and did a little sketch of Layla in her notebook. She was not paying attention to anything, except the pen and how it moved on the paper, when she heard a sound. Like a scream dulled by thick walls. She lifted her head to the source and was surprised to find out that it came from Lóni's cell. She stood up and went near the end of her cell, to get a better look. He stood in his cell next to a woman. She could not see the woman directly, but saw that she wore a beautiful bright blue dress with metal ornaments, it was a masterpiece of fashion against her white dress. She also had very long blond hair, which hung down her back in waves and a bit of it was fixed on her head. All in all she looked like a princess, she thought or at least someone of the same importance. The woman and Lóni were having a conversation, but she could not hear a word. This was odd, since she usually could easily communicate with Lóni without raising her voice. He seemed very unhappy, his expression pained. They shared another few words and he looked, if possible, even more saddened than before. Then he tried to touch her, leaning his hand gently into hers, but as soon as he did the woman vanished in green light. Her mouth opened and she had almost gasped. She had seen many things, but this was new to her. _She just disappeared!?_ She thought a bit frightened. Her eyes landed on him. He looked as if the woman had just ripped his heart right out of his chest. The feeling she often got when Layla was around, returned. She wanted to help him, make him feel better but what could she do? She leaned on the yellow wall, resting her hands on it.

"Hey! Are you alright?" She asked just loud enough so he could hear. It was stupid she thought, obviously he is not alright, but what else was the option? He paced around his cell not having heard her attempt to talk to him. So she tried again, a little louder this time.

"Lóni?"

Hearing this he stopped abruptly. At first he only turned his head in her direction and when his gaze met hers, she instantly regretted it. It was glowing with hate. He turned fully, his hole body language signalling that he was boiling with rage.

"You!" He began pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"What do you want now? Can't you see that I do not wish to be bothered? Are you humans that stupid, that you can't even see when you are not wanted at all. Your pathetic wishes of communication have been desperately annoying before, but now of all times you chose to bother me with your presence! You are as dull as all the others. I should have killed you all, when I had the chance to!" He spat every word with hate. By the end of his speech she had backed away until the wall and tears were filling the corners of her eyes. Due to her emotional state she had no control of the ice violently leaving her body and spreading at the walls of her cell, like they did on her first day here. After mere seconds all the walls were covered in thick ice, that had violent patterns in it. She stood there and tried breathing deeply to calm down. She had just wanted to help him, she didn't even knew why and he let all his rage out on her. She felt awful.

Loki nearly fell into his chair, suddenly feeling very exhausted. This outburst had come unexpected and did not made him feel any better. He closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to steady. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked over to her cell. The wall that usually allowed him to see her was now white as snow. He did not feel normal and his chest ached. Was is the visit his mother had given him? That she insisted Odin his father? Or was it something else. His gaze again shifted to the white wall, where normally she would stand and watch him with her brown eyes. _No._ He thought. _This can not be._ He tried to think about anything but her. Why would he even bother. It's not at all made up what he just said. He did thought humans were dull, stupid and unable to understand a situation and everything else. But did he thought her to be human? She was not like them, she was _special_. Did he say those things to hurt her or did he say them just because. To get out the rage and hate, which have not left him alone since the day he found out what he was. That he was not born to be a king, an asgardian even. He indeed found, that her face looked so terribly hurt when he said those things and it again pained his chest to remember it. She was absolutely frightened and her eyes were filling with water before she could hide herself. He hoped to never see her like that again, for any reason.

He paused his thinking. Does he really wish that? Did it really affect him so much? That seeing her back away further into the cell that held her hostage, rather than stay near him, made his stomach turn. Eventually he laid down on his bed and tried to free his mind, but he soon found that he could not. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. Maybe he just held some sympathy for her, because he felt the parallels their life's had.

 _What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?_ His own voice rang through his mind like an echo. _I'm not a monster._ He heard her trembling voice say this time. He let out a frustrated grunt as he sat up again. He looked at her cell, as if it could give him all the answers he needed. He decided that he would have to apologise as soon as he could and free his mind of this nonsense or she would be the death of him.

She woke up on the floor of her cell. The ice had vanished while she was still asleep. She slowly stood up, her back ached from her uncomfortable sleeping position. The torches where shining very dim, telling her it was still night time. She went in front of the magic wall. The only other cell she could see was just _his_. Even though she did not wanted to, she looked at it, as if something was making her do it. When she could not immediately find him a little panic rose in her, even if she had no idea why. Then she saw him sleeping on his bed. She could not see his face, but she imagined that it was relaxed and not as tense as usual. She remembered that she was angry with him, turned away and sat down with her back against the wall. She should probably use the last hours of night to get some rest, but she knew the would not fall asleep again. So instead she took out her notebook and started to draw some sketches.

When Loki woke, he knew his sleep had been restless. His mind could not stop racing even when he had long drifted into sleep. He thought it utterly worthless, that he was even thinking about this incident so much. He sat up on his bed, leaning his legs off the bed. He rubbed his face with his hands and then looked around. Everything in his cell was just like when he fell asleep and still he felt that something was not right. He looked over to her cell and was surprised that the ice was gone. He stood up and went as far as he could without touching the yellow barrier. She sat there, leaning against the wall and looking at her little book, while she scribbled in it with a pen. He thought of his next move.

Of course she had heard him wake. He was currently standing there and watching her, his gaze burning on her skin but she chose to ignore it.

"Good morning." He said and sounded very uncertain, which almost made her smirk, but she didn't wanted to give him any reaction. She continued to draw as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing there?" He tried to start a conversation again, but again she didn't even looked at him.

"Listen, I wanted to apologise for what happened. I didn't mean to-" This time she glared at him and interrupted.

"Didn't mean to what? Insult me? Make me feel like shit or being a huge arsehole in general?" She snapped and continued to stare at him. She would not let him get away with it just like that.

"We both know that you meant every word you said."

"No I didn't!" He tried to defend himself, his voice not uncertain anymore. "I mean yes I did meant them, but not against you. You are different and it was just bad luck that you were here to hear them. I truly regret it and bid your forgiveness." He said and she could not believe that it actually sounded as if he meant it. She didn't thought it possible for a narcissistic person like him to show remorse like that. It didn't really suit him she thought. She liked him more when he was acting all proud and would argue with her for hours. She thought for a few moments and Loki noticed that she bit her lip again.

"I swear to god, it you ever do something like that again I am going to kill you."

"Is that a threat?" He smirked as he heard, in her voice, that she did forgave him.

"A promise." She said.

* * *

She stood at her wall doing her daily scratch, when she suddenly spun around, smiling.

"Hey neighbour, we've got something to celebrate!" She said walking near the magic wall, looking at him sitting in his chair.

"And what would that be?" He said, laying the book he was reading on his lap to look at her. She smiled brightly at him.

"It is my hundredth day in this shithole!" She said as if it was the most exciting thing in the world and maybe it was to her, since there was not a lot to be happy about nowadays. What she was happy about was that she and Lóni had formed some weird kind of friendship. They would still argue a lot and mock each other. But it was different, because now they would also talk normally. Sometimes he would even read for her, when she could not bear how boring life had become. She had not told him a lot about her personally, except that she was a mutant. And then she had to explain what mutants are. He had told her that he was to spend the rest of his days imprisoned, because he had killed a lot people on earth and then he was quite surprised that she wasn't too angry with him. _I don't hold too much sympathy for the people there._ She had said and he remembered that she once mentioned that she had not been to earth for a while, but he did not pressed further.

"That's wonderful. What shall we do to celebrate? Maybe a nice firework at the skyline of Asgard.. oh I forgot, we can't leave our cells." Was his sarcastic response. He smirked at her and she still didn't knew if she liked or hated the affect it had on her.

"Oh very funny. You think your-" She started, but was interrupted by a green shimmer appearing in his cell. It was her again. He gave her an apologetic look and then stood to greet her. He had told her that the woman was his mother, after she had turned up in his cell more often. She found it very heart warming that she was visiting her son, even though he was imprisoned and she probably didn't agree with a lot of things he had done. He had also told her, that his mother was the one who provided him with luxury's like books and it made her heart clench to see such a caring mother. Like every time before, she could not hear a word they spoke unless he got too loud, but then it was still just a dull sound, no words.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see movements, so she turned her head. She saw that a lot of new prisoners were brought. These creatures really looked like they belonged here, one ugly than the other. A familiar sound made her turn her head at Lóni's cell again. He was arguing with his mother again. She smiled to herself, thinking that he was probably a very problematic son. She was shocked when she saw, that in the middle of his speech, he waved his hand in her direction, as if he was talking about her. And only a moment later did his mother turn to look at her, her face full of motherly concern. Her gaze was strong as she looked at her for the first time. She backed away a step and wanted to brake eye contact, but found that she couldn't. It was like the woman was watching right into her soul. Then she turned again to continue her conversation with her son. She felt very vulnerable, knowing that they were talking about her, but not exactly what. A few moments later the woman was gone again, but gave her one last glance before. Lóni sat down in his chair, massaging the bridge of his nose with his hand. She wanted to ask him what this was about, but knew from previous events, that he often needed some time after his mother visited and that she gave him.

She sat on the floor, drawing mindless doodles in her notebook. When she turned to look at his cell, she found him lying on his bed, throwing something in the air and catching it. She thought now would be a good time to ask him about the conversation with his mother, so she put the notebook and pen aside and stood up. When she was about to say something a loud explosion like sound was heard to her right. Her gaze instantly followed the noise but she couldn't see anything.

There was absolute silence for a few seconds followed by a scream that froze the blood in her veins.

* * *

 _ **Hello there lovely people, here's another chapter for you, yay!** _

_**I have decided to do these little time jumps so I could go on with the plot I planned. I didn't wanted to rush things with them, but I also feared I could be stuck in boring everyday situations for every chapter, so I thought of this. Let me know what you think about this chapter :)** _

_**Here is a link for the inspiration behind the dress my OC got: cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg &size=l&tid=9486423 ** _

_**Also thanks to Aquamatri and** **TheDoctorsTimeLady** **for the reviews! :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello there! :) this next chapter is quite important for the story, so I hope you will like it. Also I am very happy that Aquamatri understands the thing with the names, it's not too much but important to me :) Anyway enjoy this chapter!_

 _S_.

* * *

Chapter five: Ice and Tears

She stood in front of the yellow wall of her cell. A slight panic arose in her since she could not see anything that could have caused the loud noises or the screaming. She hated not having control of a situation and while she eventually got used to the cell and how it took a lot of control from her, this was something different. Not having control of a situation is one part but not even knowing what this situation exactly was is another.

Before the screaming had stopped, guards came running towards the source of it. She followed them with her eyes as long as the cell allowed it. A few moments later a loud noise was heard, which sounded quite electrical, and then the screaming stopped. For a few seconds she thought whatever it was, was over but she was taught otherwise. In the distance she could hear metal being thrown on something hard and the voices of men. It sounded like a fight and then it was quite again for a few seconds. And she heard more of these electric explosion sounds and suddenly there were prisoners everywhere. Horribly ugly creatures were running everywhere and soon more guards came running into the area, to fight them back into their cells.

One of the creatures walked slowly threw the way between the cells, only to stop in front of her cell. He, she thought it must be a he, was extremely terrible to look at. His hole body was dressed in a metallic black armour with horns and spikes, his head was no exception. Three horns at each side of his head and two at his cheeks helped making him look as intimidating as possible. For a moment they were looking at each other with curiosity and she had unconsciously put her hands against the wall to get a better look. He knew that touching the magic wall should have burned her skin immediately, but instead a thin layer of ice was spreading around her hands, protecting her from harm. She didn't even did it intentionally, it was more a natural reflex of her body. The creature looked from her hands back at her face and she somehow understood what he tried to tell her, so she backed away a few steps. As soon as she was out of reach, the creature threw his fist against the wall and it broke away with that electric sound she had heard before. They shared another look and she gave him the smallest of a nod and since he gave no answer of any kind, she wasn't even sure if he had seen the gesture of gratitude but she honestly didn't cared. He then turned and walked away with the same slow but proud steps as before. When she was sure it was safe to go out, she jumped out of the her cell.

Even if she was not completely free yet, she immediately felt better being out of the cell. She knew it was her imagination, but the last few days she felt like it was getting smaller, day by day. She took one last glance at her cell and then at the scene before her. Guards of Asgard were fighting with their prisoners. Screams and the sound of metal hitting metal was heard all over the place. _Men._ She thought. _They always have to fight like animals._ She slowly walked through the fighting hoard, since no one really took notice of her. It was indeed quite the unusual sight. A beautiful woman in a white dress, walking threw a bunch of creatures who tried to kill each other. She thought she could reach the big doors at the end of the corridor when she heard a voice.

"It's as if they resent being imprisoned!" One of the guards said while fighting against one of the creatures. After he had given it a few punches it fell to the ground and he turned to get the next one. Unfortunately he had turned directly towards her, his eyes widened at the sight of her. He was not unattractive with his blond hair and beard, but that had never been her type. And as if the universe itself had read her mind in that moment, a huge guy with shoulder-length blond hair landed on the floor. Everyone stopped what they where doing.

"Return to your cells, no further harm will come to you. You have my word." He said. She used her chance and knocked the blond in front of her over with a wave of her ice and ran. The uncontrolled fighting soon continued. She was still rather unnoticed by most of them which made her escape quite easy. She made it to the door, where she had to knock out two guards and then slipped threw them. Letting out a sigh of relief, she thought about her next move. She had no idea where she was or where she could go. _Might as well just hope I'm lucky for once._ She thought and went the left way. She ran through huge corridors, up stairs, sometimes left, sometimes right and whenever she heard noises, she went in the other direction. But it seemed like most guards were occupied with other things, since she saw none. Thinking about it may not have been a good thing because the next corner she took made her nearly bump into a big man, which was wearing the golden armour all of the guards wore. She immediately tried to run away, but he grasped her arm and held her tight. He turned her so she had to face him and as she did her blood froze and eyes widened. He was taller than her and his face as hateful as possible, towered over hers. The horrible scar, which was covering his right eye, very prominent.

"You!" He spat at her. "You remember me don't you!" And that she did. He was hunting her once with some of his warrior friends. They had gotten to close and she attacked them. She should have been less merciful and killed them all. She didn't answer him and she didn't had to. He knew that she remembered him and he smiled down at her.

"You've got quite the pretty face, you know. Would be a shame if something would happen to it, mhh? I know what I'm talking about." He said and pulled a dagger out of some pocket, holding it in front her eyes. That was enough for her.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't have any time for your revenge bullshit right now." And then she let her rage out. A huge icicle grew out of the floor and impaled the man's chest. He let her go immediately and his mouth hang open, a scream without a voice. She heard footsteps coming closer and ran away again. She had not missed the running, but the fact that she could run was making her euphoric. To long had she been in that cell.

She found herself in a corridor that was almost the size of a hall. _Like an entrance hall maybe._ She thought and looked around. There were some huge golden doors, bigger than any other she had come across. So she thought they would only make the main doors this huge and ran right for them. They were not as heavy to open as she thought, but not light either. As soon as she was through, she turned to close them as quietly as she could, fearing the guards she had heard earlier.

"What are you doing in here?" Said a voice behind her and she jumped in shock, turning around. _Definitely not a way out._ She observed. She was in a big hall with something like a fountain in the middle of it and a balcony to her right. _Maybe I can just jump?_ And on the other side of the fountain was she. The woman she had seen a few times as she visited her son. She could not say anything, only stare at the woman in front of her. She had a knife and only now she saw another woman. She stood a few feet behind, looking terrified.

"You should not be here. What happened in the dungeons?" The woman asked again and her voice made her shiver. It was soft but full of authority. _She would want to know about her son, of course._ She thought and only now she realised that she had no idea. Had that creature freed him too? Was he fighting with the guards or had he already escaped? She was about to answer the woman, when the doors opened again. In fear of being jumped by guards she turned around and took some huge steps back, but it was no guard, not even an asgardian. She had no idea who or what the creature was and she didn't want to find out as she backed away further from him. His skin and hair was white as snow and his ears pointy, like the ones of elves in fairytales. He came closer and she heard the woman whisper behind her.

" _Come closer child."_ She didn't need more of an invitation, since this creature was terrifying her. It walked slowly towards them looking overly confident to do whatever he intended to. While she felt to scared to even move, Lóni's mother, with her knife, went around the fountain before her and the other woman nearing the monster.

"Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this." The woman said confidently and she was utterly impressed how brave this woman was. The creature was not so impressed as it kept coming closer.

"I have survived worse, woman." He simply answered.

"Who are you?"

"I am Malekith." They continued to walk towards each other and it was unnerving to watch.

"And I would have what is mine." They stopped and Lóni's mother looked back at the poor girl behind her. _Did he came for her?_ She thought as she too looked at her now. She didn't seemed too special, but looks can mislead one easily. Malekith suddenly came towards the girl next to her, but the woman stopped him, drawing her sword and hitting him in the face. He too pulled out a sword, but she unarmed him, before he could even try to use it against her. They now fought each other and had she not seen it with her own eyes, she would have not believed that this woman was capable of fighting so gracious, yet so effectively. She soon overpowered him and held her sword against his throat.

Out of no where the creature, which freed her out of her cell appeared and held the woman by her throat, pulling her away from Malekith. Seeing this, her fear for the woman overpowered her fear for him and she lunged forward. While she ran, she created something like an ice dagger in each of her palm. She rose her right arm to put the ice right where she hoped his heart would be, but Malekith easily caught her by the wrist. She tried her left harm, so she could free herself, but this arm he too had in his grasp a moment later. He looked at her with curiosity, her attempt to flee useless, and then he threw her hole body against the nearest wall.

Her head hit the wall hard and she felt the pain immediately. Little stars were dancing across her eyes and her ears rang. She tried to stand up from the floor but her body had no strength to hold her weight and she collapsed. The second time, she could get up and the first thing she saw was Lóni's mother, still held tightly by the creature but she smirked, which she couldn't deny reminded her of Lóni. The first thing she heard was Malekith's voice.

"I believe you." He said which was immediately followed by his creature plunging his sword deeply into the woman he held. The woman let out a groan of pain and her face grimaced. Immediately she was on her feet screaming running towards them. The creature let her fall to the ground which gave her the opportunity to impale him with an icicle like she did with the guard before. Her aim wasn't good, due to her head still aching and her eyes already filling with tears, so she only hit him in the right shoulder. She didn't bother to try again, she just rushed to the woman that laid on the floor, not moving.

She dropped on her knees and held the woman's head in her lap, so it was more comfortable for her. The woman let out a shaky breath. She searched for the wound and found it, pressing her hand on it, so she would not loose to much blood. She could feel the tears now rolling down her cheeks. She had protected her, without even knowing her and now she had to die, it was not right. She did not deserve to die. The woman rose her arm slightly and tried speaking.

"L-l-l-" She coughed and blood spilled over her lips. But still she knew what the dying woman's last wish was, she could read it in her eyes.

"I will look after him." A sob escaped her lips. "I will make sure he's okay." She managed to say and the woman eyes looked relieved for a second, then they widened and she breathed in one last time before she went limb in her arms.

"No, no, no, no, no." She started crying fully now ignoring the thunder like noise just next to her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the young woman, who cried on the floor, the Allfather and his son had entered the room. As soon as Odin saw his beloved wife lying in the arms of this mortal, he knew it was to late, that he had lost her. He went further into the room, slowly. Each step closer felt like a stab in his chest until he finally reached them and sat next to them on the floor. He reached out for his wife, to caress her cheek. The young woman looked up at the Allfather, but didn't said anything. She could see the grief in his eyes.

The son stood next to them, watching his father next to his dead mother. He could barely hold himself together. He saw movement and turned. The woman he loved came around a corner, into the room and went to stand next to him.

"Who's she?" He whispered to her, fearing if he spoke louder his voice would crack.

"She tried to help." The woman answered, her own sadness undeniably present in her voice. The son went down to the woman and lifted her by her arms. She couldn't physically protest, for she was to weak now, but she was about to say her mind, but he was faster.

"Let him grief alone." His deep voice full of concern and sadness. The woman looked down and saw the Allfather leaned over the dead woman, his face touching her forehead and his hand gently caressing her face. She let him lead her away. As they walked, she looked down at herself. Her hands and dress were full of blood. She felt sick.

"What was her name?" She asked the male besides her, realising she didn't knew it.

"Frigga." He simply answered her and the small woman only hummed in response.

"You did not know her name, yet you tried to save her life?" He asked, looking down at her face.

"I saw her sometimes. In the dungeons, when she visited her son." She had no strength to lie and thought it would not matter anyway. She remembered now. _Lóni. What would he say, when they tell him? Would they tell him?_

"Loki?" The man said, sounding surprised.

"No, he said his name was Lóni." She was definitely confused by this. Or is there another son?

"Well, I am sorry to inform you, but he lied. He does that a lot actually, I am not surprised." The man said and she looked at him unwilling to believe what she had just heard. _He lied?_ Was all she could think of.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello people!

Another update yaay! But I also have some bad news.. during the next few month I might not update a lot because my final exams are coming up and I am quite scared (of maths in particular). I will still try and find some time for this story.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and maybe review :)

S.

* * *

Chapter 6: Old scars and new wounds

Guards had brought her in a small room after the funeral they held for their fallen queen. It was a beautiful ceremony and tears had threatened to fall more than once. She asked if they would put her back in her cell, but they said they would deal with it later. She sat in a chair next to a small table. Small and large candles all over the little room where the only source of light, since there was no window. She contemplated an escape, but all the guards she saw, including the ones that never left her doors, where wearing that black material. And there was another thing that made her stay. Loki.

She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to see him again because she wanted to scream at him or make sure he's ok. She didn't knew if they would tell him that his mother had died, but she felt that he had to know. At the same time she wanted to scream at him for lying. She had come close to trusting him during the time in her cell. Maybe he had lied about other things. He had not told her a lot about himself, but still she somehow felt betrayed by him. He was not just some scum in a cell of Asgard. He was Loki, son of Odin and Frigga, brother of Thor. He was a prince and a god.

Her head hurt from all this thinking, so she decided to go to bed. She was so grateful for the one in her room. She didn't knew how she managed to sleep on the floor of her cell for so long. She slid out of her dress and under the covers quickly and fell asleep only moments later.

That night she dreamed of the only person she had ever trusted. He had found her that night when she was hiding in the forest and after she had told him everything that had happened, he wanted to take her with him. Like every six-year-old she knew not to go with strangers, but something about the man told her it was ok, that she could trust him. He was older than her father, around 50 she'd say. His appearance alone should have told her that he was not human, but she was a lonely child and right now she would take any comfort, from anyone who would offer it. He was tall, not only from her perspective, his hair was black and wild, his ears pointy, but the most unusual thing where his eyes. His sclera and his iris had the same turquoise blueish colour, but she was not afraid because he looked so much different than anyone she had ever met. She felt better knowing she was not the only thing in the world, that was _different_. Even though she did not knew him she was sure he would help her and so she went with him. Even further away than her mind could imagine. And this was the last time she had trusted someone blindly. He made sure she learned that the universe is full of people who want to harm her.

She woke abruptly, but she could still hear his voice in her head. _Don't be afraid child. I don't want to hurt you._ She sat up in the bed and shook her head, trying to get the memory out of it. It pained her heart too much, to think about the only person that had unconditionally cared about her. An impatient knock on the door was heard, which made her jump. The previous knock had probably woken her up. She contemplated her options, but there where none. If she would not let them in, they would come anyway, so she stood up and slowly made her way to the wooden door. She stood in front of it and another knock was heard, even louder than the previous one. She opened the door quickly and looked angry at whoever was standing on the other side. She was surprised to find Layla on the other side of the door, her face looked equally shocked for a second.

"Layla!" She exclaimed half surprised, half happy. She didn't knew a lot about the young maid, but she thought her sympathetic. Layla pushed her, with the tablet she was always holding, to the side so she could enter the room. She put the tablet on the small table and made her way to the candles, which burned down almost completely during the night. She found new ones and placed them all over the room, so they had enough light.

"What are you waiting for? Close the door and come here." Layla said to her. She closed it and made her way further into the room.

"It was quite hard getting here, so now you have to tell me everything." Layla said while she sat onto a chair next to the table. Of course she knew what Layla meant. She sat down in the other chair and took some of the food Layla brought on the tablet. She looked up at Layla and saw how impatient she was. She took some bread, leaned back and started to tell the story. She figured it was ok to tell her, because all of the things that happened where not caused by herself. She felt not guilty for what happened, except for that one thing. She would not tell Layla about that.

By the time she was finished Layla looked at her like a child on Christmas day. She thought all of it very exiting and adventurous.

"Layla?" She asked and took her out of her thoughts about heroic fights and battles. Layla looked at her, innocent as always and she almost didn't ask, but she had to.

"I need to go to the dungeon again. I need to see someone." She said and Layla's eyes almost fell out of her skull.

"What!? You just got out of there and now you want to go back?" She asked confused.

"I don't want to go back to my cell. I just need to see someone without anyone noticing. And I need your help. Please." She said and sighed deeply. Layla leaned forward and was about to answer when the door opened and a guard stepped in.

"The Allfather wants to see you." The guard looked at her, not showing any emotion. She exchanged a look with Layla, who reacted faster than her.

"I'll make her presentable and bring her myself." She said firmly. The guard looked unsure for a second.

"I will wait outside. You have ten minutes." He said leaving no room for arguments, then turned, walked out of the room and closed the door. She looked at Layla, silently asking a thousand questions.

"He has probably decided what he wants to do with you." She answered flatly, her face looked sad. The young woman had hoped that her friend could stay and they would just leave it be. The Allfather seemed to have other plans. Layla helped her to wash and dress and then quickly braided her hair. When she asked what all this was for Layla told her she needed to make a good impression to maybe improve the king's decision. Layla turned so she could face her and gave a weak smile, she then hugged her. The two woman shared a little moment, both knew they might never see each other again. She was almost sad. Layla had been the closest to a friend she ever had. She looked at the smaller woman one last time before she made her way to the door and opened it, nodding to the guard so he could take her to the Allfather.

* * *

 ** _somewhere on Svartalfheim_**

The blonde one pulled a blanked over the woman he loved. She was lying on the ground of the little ship, her strength slowly fading with every minute the Aether flew threw her. The black haired brother looked at her longingly. He wasn't seeing the woman he looked at, he saw something else.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins." He said more to himself, but his brother of course heard him.

"It would consume you." He said matter of factly, while making his way to sit opposite of Loki.

"She's holding up all right." It was more of a mock than a comforting, brotherly gesture. "For now."

"She's strong in ways you'd never even know." Thor said, defending the woman, who couldn't do it herself. Loki wasn't impressed by the affection his brother showed towards the mortal.

"Say goodbye." He continued to mock his brother.

"Not this day." His voice full of concern as he looked at Jane. The strong and intelligent woman he loved lying near him, huddled in a blanket like a child which was ill.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing." Loki grew impatient. His brother should know better. "It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready." Was Loki still mocking his brother, like he had always done, or was he actually trying to reason with him? Because she was _mortal_ and she would die so soon and he would be hurt to say the least.

"The only woman whose love you've prized will be snatched from you." Loki stood up now while still controlling the small ship.

"And will that satisfy you?" Thor asked louder than before. He knew Jane was mortal, how could he ever forget? But the thoughts of her dying where buried deep in his head.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature." Loki answered fast.

"Surrender is not in mine." Thor said, trying to end the argument with it, but Loki wasn't finished yet. He had spend some time to think about what to tell Thor.

"The son of Odin..." His tone mocking again.

"No. Not just if Odin." Thor stood up. As always Loki knew exactly how to get through to Thor. He was like an open book for him.

"You think you alone were loved of mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust."

"Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die?" Loki was now angry too, almost screaming at his brother.

"What help were you in your cell?"

"Who put me there? Who put me there?" Loki was screaming at his brother by now.

"You know damn well! You know damn well who!" Thor shot back while he grabbed Loki's collar and pushed him, his other fist rose. Thor was breathing heavily, looking down at his brother. He seemed to remember something as he took his hand down and let go of him.

"She wouldn't want us to fight."

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Loki said, a small smile on his lips. Thor chuckled softly before he said down again. He buried his head in his hands thinking. He suddenly lifted his head looking over at his brother, the smile now on his face.

"What about your mortal then?" He said and Loki was utterly confused for a second, before he realised. He meant _her_. How did he knew of her? Had he met her in Asgard? Could she not escape? His face grew to a emotionless mask.

"What about her?"

"It seems to me that she is _something_ to you, even if you lied to her. And she seemed to care about you too. You should have seen her face when she heard your name. Your real name of course." It was Thor's turn to mock his brother now. He felt as if they were children again. Loki didn't answer. She knew about his name now. Knew who he was and she had met Thor. What had he told her? He looked at his, still chained, hands as he thought about it.

"She fought well that day." Thor took Loki out of his thoughts. "I have no idea why, but she was with mother when- when it happened and she helped her. She fought with her and even injured the kursed. She may be mortal but she is definitely no ordinary one. And her ice.. She's probably stronger than all of us without even knowing it." Thor trailed off. Loki was deep in thoughts by now. Why would she do that, help his mother? Put herself in such danger? He thought he knew her better. She was set free by the kursed and he saw her run away, he thought she would escape Asgard without thinking twice about it. Thor chuckling brought him back. The blonde looked amused at his brother, who seemed quite concerned.

"Where is she now?" Loki asked, trying to sound indifferent, but his brother knew him well.

"Father is deciding it, probably right now." Thor said carefully. He didn't knew how much he cared for the girl. _He might not realise himself that he cared at all._ Thor thought. He chuckled again, but it turned into a sad smile.

"I wish I could trust you." He looked at Loki. He was a ghost of the man he once called his brother. Thor turned to Jane, trying to think about something other than Loki. He didn't expect it but behind him, he heard Loki.

"Trust my rage." He said firmly and Thor could hear a lot of emotions and memories behind his words. He knew that no matter what lies his brother had told in the past, _this was the truth._


	8. Chapter 7

Oh my god.. I just had the most stressful weeks of my life!So much is happening! I am really REALLY sorry that the writing is taking so long but I am trying to do better!

I love reviews, so tell me if you liked this chapter or not!

S.

* * *

Chapter seven: Golden Men

The guard, that escorted her was quiet. Not that the others would chat with her, it was just a feeling. He looked strictly forward, avoiding to look at her at all costs. She thought him unusual from the very first second. He was not wearing the same armour as every other guard. He was almost completely dressed in black, only little ornaments of gold could be seen on his chest and arms. She was a hundred percent sure the black material was the that absorbed her power so easily. Did they do it on purpose, to mock her helplessness? The guard was perfectly save from any attack of hers, so why was he so unusual...almost nervous.

Maybe he knew something, that made him feel uneasy or maybe she was just paranoid. She was not feeling great to begin with. She was on her way to see the Allfather, who would decide on her life. The last time he sentenced her to spend her life imprisoned in Asgards dungeons. Maybe he had enough of her and will have her executed. Panic rose and she quickly pushed the thought away.

The guard led her through giant hallways, which seemed to never end. Everything was bright and golden. Every now and then there would be big double doors, on her left or right side. All were closed, she saw no one. This enormous golden palace suddenly appeared like ghost house to her. She felt small and insignificant. Everything was so much bigger and brighter- the colours started to hurt her eyes. It felt like looking directly at the sun. She felt as if her hole body was on fire. From her stomach it radiated into her body and she thought she needed to vomit, but she started breathing deeply.

In. Out. In. Out.

It helped and she slowly felt like she had herself under control again. The guard looked at her without moving his head. She couldn't read his face. They continued their walk through various hallways without another incident. Mainly because she only focused on her breathing. She shut everything out of her brain. Every thought that circled her brain the last few hours was banished, her only priority was filling her lungs.

They soon- too soon she thought- made their way towards a pair of doors. The guard had not told her if this was their destination, but she felt it. The doors were decorated with gold. More than any other door she had seen, even the ones of the queens personal rooms. Something stung her heart and she quickly focused on breathing again. On either side of the door stood a guard and even if they were probably placed there to intimidate, she felt some kind of relief. There were more people in this place. Without a word they moved to open the door. Her heartbeat not only fastened, she was sure it would burst right through her ribcage any second.

The guard had to push her arm, so she would start walking again. They entered a big hall. The ceiling must have been twenty or thirty meters above her head. To her right she saw a big opening in the wall, like a balcony. Her gaze lingered on it a bit. To her right she saw a long way of stones until the kings throne. Even with the distance she could see that it was made of pure cold. To the left and right of the way were numerous pillars, all of them had beautiful decorations engraved in the stone. She had seen enough of the palace to know that it was of incredible beauty. It must have been build thousands of years ago, by the most talented gods. As her gaze flew around the room, drowning in the architecture, she realised that a lot of the pillars were broken partly or completely. As she observed the hall further she saw that the stone, which the floor was made of, was broken in a lot places too. In fact the hole room looked like it had barley survived a war.

Unsure of what to do next she looked up at the guard. He nodded once at the throne, signalling her to go in it's direction. As she went she realised the guard didn't follow. She kept going in the thrones direction. Coming closer she also saw that the kings throne had been destroyed too. Of course she had never seen it before, but she knew that no Allfather would sit in on a few crumbled rocks. The man she feared stood in front of the pile of golden rock, seemingly distracted. She stopped a few steps in front of the stairs, not daring to go further. She waited. The Allfather didn't spoke a word, didn't even turn around. She wouldn't dare to talk first, so she studied him. He wore a red cape, which was long enough to touch the ground and his hair hung over his neck. She thought he looked a lot like Thor, probably has even more in his own youth. But the Allfather wasn't young anymore, so when he turned to finally face her, he looked old and worn. His shoulders hung low and his face empty.  
Upon seeing Odin in his current state, her fear of death lessened. He looked truly defeated. And when his eyes caught hers, she saw his sorrow, she could feel it.  
„Are you afraid, child?" His voice echoing loudly through the hall. She didn't expect this question. She hoped whatever cruel punishment he would sentence on her, would come quick. She didn't wanted to chat with the man she hated the most. But didn't wanted to die and if that meant small talk with Odin, King of Asgard, she would most certainly do it. I She shook her head. _A lie._

„I am not afraid of you, nor whatever you plan on doing to me." She hoped her voice sounded convincing and strong enough. She didn't just wanted him to believe but also herself.

„Mhhhm, I heard you fought well. Not many people can hurt a dark elf like you did." His voice didn't tell her anything. Why was he talking to her about that day? She tried everything to forget the horrible events and shouldn't he do the same?

„I did what I had to. What everyone in my place would have done."

A humourless laugh erupted from him, making her almost flinch.

„By far not everyone would have." He looked at her intensely for a moment. „But you did. You had less of a reason than anyone else here. So tell me, why did you know try to protect her?"

This time she flinched. Remembering who she tried to save and how she failed. She lowered her head and spoke carefully.

„I just wanted to help. She – she didn't deserve that."

For a moment, that felt way too long he didn't say a word. She couldn't lift her head, couldn't look at him. He must have loved her much.

„You must not be afraid that I would want you dead. Your actions have been honourable. As king of Asgard I thank you for that."

Now she did move her eyes. His face had not changed. He still looked broken, but his words had been sincere. She had spend so much time thinking of him as a cruel leader, she didn't thought him capable of spearing her life. The silence between the two lingered until she could hear an armoured man guard approaching. They both turned their heads in the direction of the guard.

„My king, I've returned from the dark world with news." He said. He looked ordinary, a face easily forgotten. She wasn't surprised that she had never seen him before.

„Go now, child." She realized the king spoke to her and she looked at him surprised. We her fate not more important than some guard with news?

„I -Where am I supposed to go?"

„A guard will guide you to your chambers."

„I won't go back to the dungeons?" She was very surprised about this. She would live but also was she free, kind of.

„Not for now. Now leave us." He grew impatient

„But-"

„I said leave!" His voice grew louder, echoing from the walls. This was enough for her to led go of her questions for now. She turned immediately and walked away at a quick pace. From behind her she could hear the king asking the guard about Thor.

„There was no sign of Thor or the weapon." She didn't knew what they talked about so she couldn't know if the news where good or bad. She continued walking through the long hall.

„What?" She couldn't really determine the kings feelings, from the sound of his voice.

„We found a body." She heard the guard say and even without any information she knew this wasn't good knows. She turned towards the huge doors. No one stood on this side of them and she started thinking about how she would be able to open them. She reached out for them, but her hand froze in mid air upon hearing a single word spoken from the Allfather.

„Loki." It was no question. He knew the dead body has been his son. A long silence stretched through the halls, like a thick fog. Slowly she came back out of her shock and with one arm threw open the door. They weren't nearly as heavy as she though, still she had to use a great deal of strength. She walked through the doors and into the hallway. She didn't look nor ask for a direction. She almost ran away, without a care for her destination. But all too soon a guard was behind her, following her. And that he did, without a word. After minutes she grew impatient and spun around without warning. The guard almost ran into her, but he caught himself. He was huge, with broad shoulders and a muscular body under his armour. A true soldier.

„What!?" She snapped at him.

„You are going into the wrong direction." His voice was deep and a little raspy, the kind of voice one would expect from a man like him.

„What?" She was more confused than before.

„I am supposed to guide you to your chambers, but you are going into the wrong direction."

„Why did you just followed me then?"

„I didn't wanted you to get lost. I am supposed to take care of-„ He didn't finish the sentence upon seeing the woman in front of him raise a questioning eyebrow. If he wanted to he could probably brake her in half, without even thinking about it, jet he couldn't finish the sentence that would, no doubt, earn him some un-ladylike words from the woman. She would have laughed at him, but she couldn't. She also couldn't find any strength to fight him, suddenly she felt very tired.

„Fine. Take me to the chambers then." She said still a little snappy.

„This way." He gestured in the opposite direction. They went in silence, side by side. She didn't know exactly why she behaved like that. Of course it is not a good thing when someone dies, someone you know personally. And even if she felt angry about him lying, he never did her wrong. He was mean sometimes, but so was she. God, I hope he didn't suffer. She thought and scolded herself for being so sentimental. When they arrived at her chambers, the guard, Carreck was his name, positioned himself next to her door. She went inside and let herself fall onto the bed she found, without lighting candles or even getting a look around.


	9. Chapter 8

So, long time no see...

I just had the urge to come back to this story and continue it. Maybe Ragnarok has awoken long forgotten Loki-feelings. And the fear of his fate is close! Awwggghh. To distract myself I started writing again. Is anyone still interested in this story? If so, please tell me and I'll try to continue! :)

S.

* * *

Chapter 8: Greetings

When she woke up, she had no idea how long she had been asleep. She had almost forgotten where she was, but the memories came back quick. Odin had decided not to put her back in a cell. He had decided, that she should stay in Asgard nontheless. She wasn't completely free.

But there was another thought scratching at the back of her head. Loki. She had overheard the news of his death and she wasn't sure how excactly she felt about it. They did spent a lot of time together, since they only had each other for company. She kind of grew fond of him and his rude nature.

Sitting on her bed and contemplating her feelings about Loki's death suddenly made her feel really empty. Like a little piece was ripped out of her and the gaping hole that was left just couldn't stop bleeding. She just felt so alone, after losing the only person she had to make eternal imprisionment a little more bearable. She quickly got up and tried to distract herself with something. After making herself a little more presentable, she opened the door and found her personal guard Carreck right outside it.

"So I'm stuck with you it seems?" she said while walking away from the room. Of course he followed her instantly.

"I am just here to take care of you and.."

"You mean make sure I am watched over all the time, so I don't do anything stupid?" she interrupted.

"No, eh.. Of course not. I, I mean.."

"He, big guy.." she stopped and turned around. " I get it. You are only doing your job. Don't beat yourself up." She continued walking, not knowing where. They walked aimlessly through corridor after corridor. Carreck never stopped her or asked where they where headed. He just followed, as if he knew she just wanted to walk for no other reason than to get her head empty of thoughts about Loki.

* * *

The next few days seemed to never end. She had nothing to do and only Carreck (and sometimes Layla) to keep her company. She mostly just walked around and tried to explore her current "home". Sometimes she sat in a quiet corner and just thought about the situation she was in. She didn't really know what it was excactly. She was no prisioner but she wasn't free either. She had not seen Odin since he send her away, so she couln't ask him to leave Asgard. She didn't want to be here anymore. She denied it but it did hurt a lot, to walk around the palast and think about how Loki must have grown up here. She came to the conclusion, that they must have been something like friends. She did miss his company.

One evening Layla came to her with some tea. They sat at a small table in her room and Layla poured them each a cup in silence.

"So..." Layla began. "You seem quite unhappy." For a moment she just looked at Layla. It was always a little bit weird, whenever Layla spoke or acted serious. She was always happy and cheerful, with giggles and smiles. She liked her for that. A little ray of sunshine through the clouds.

"Well, I am quite unhappy." She said after a while. She wanted to lie, but what's the point? She hated everything aroud her at the moment and just felt like smashing the whole room into pieces.

"Well, I can't get you out of here but I can show you something." Layla suddenly got up and went to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Right now?" She asked obviously perplex.

"Right now. Tea can wait." Layla took her hand and led her out of the room with a huge grun on her face. Carreck followed them of course. They walked for a few minutes through the different stairs, halls and corridors. Layla led the way as if she knew it by heart and could find it, even in complete darkness. They came to an opening that led outside of the palast.

"There you go. Take a look. It always cheers me up or gives me space to sort my mind." Layla smiled so sweetly she almost burst out crying. She took some steps forward to see what Layla meant. Carreck wanted to follow her but Layla stopped him.

"Just give her a few minutes,ok? She won't do anything, I am sure." Layla plead and Carreck gave her a simple nod, then started pacing along the hallway. Layla was satisfied enough to go back to her usual work. She would check up on her later.

She walked through the opening and came into a beautiful garden, full of plants and flowers she had never seen. The colours were vibrant and unique and everything seemed to radiate peace. She walked through the garden for a few moments, taking it all in. Then she found a small pond and sat next to it, throwing some rock in it. Her mind wandered to her current situation and she felt awful again, but different. It felt like she could for once let all the negative feelings out of her body. She got angry and sad and scared. All of her feelings flooded through her veins and out of her body. The grass around her started to freeze and the ice was quickly spreading. It froze all of the plants around her, the water some trees and flowers. Soon enough everything around her was frozen to ice. In the middle of all this she sat, hugging her legs. Then she startet to cry loudly, letting her head fall onto her knees. She cried for so long, when she finally stopped it was from exhaustion. She lifted her head and looked at the ice around her. _How can I be so powerful, yet so weak?_ she thought. Her head and her chest hurt. But she felt better, like a little bit of weight was liftet off of her. She got up to her feet and looked at the frozen garden again and contemplated undoing it. She started to melt the ice, when a voice broke the silence.

"I think you should leave it like that."

"What?" She turned around trying to find the source of that voice. A young man, wearing a guards uniform came into view.

"I said, you should keep it like that. I like it." He smiled at her. But not in the pure way Layla would. There was something behind that smile. She couldn't tell if it was dangerous. He was a bit taller than her with short hazel hair and blue eyes. An ordinary but attracktive face.

"I don't give a fuck what you think." She was irritated by him and felt like he was destroying the peace she found in this place. He gave a low, amused chuckle and looked at her intensely.

"Oh, I forgot how cheerful you are." Before she could even think of a response he held out his right hand and green light engulfed her completely. It was gone a second later, but her stomach felt as if it wanted to show her how her last meal looked. She instantly fell on her knees, gasping for air and trying desperately not to vomit.

"I always forget how it affects people the first time." Came a amused remark, but it was not the voice of the young man who had disturbed her. She spun her head around and there he was. Her memory had not betrayed her. It was Loki with a stupid smirk on his face and expectation in his eyes. For a moment or two she just looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Well, I thought you would be a little more happier to-" Loki was suddenly thrown to the ground by a huge snowball.

"What the _fuck_!?"


End file.
